callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter's Howl
Winter's Howl is a Wonder Weapon introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is found in "Five", Ascension and the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Verruckt. It fires a blizzard that causes ice-based effects on the zombies. When a zombie is hit once by the Winter's Howl, it begins "smoking" and slows down, additionally doing a tiny bit of damage. If the zombie is hit again while slowed, it is stopped in its tracks and is encased in an ice cube. This ice cube is fairly weak, with one knife or bullet required to destroy it and the zombie inside. The ice cube will shatter if left alone for a few seconds, which also kills the zombie. It holds 6 rounds and has 24 spare rounds. It can be Pack-a-Punched to become Winter's Fury. The Winter's Fury has 9 freeze blasts per magazine with 36 spare blasts, with a longer freeze time and more power. The Winter's Howl and its upgraded version, the Winter's Fury, are best used as support or emergency weapons. The range is mediocre compared to ballistic weapons, and it has a limit to how many zombies it can hit at once. The effect is also vision-blocking, and can be detrimental to the aim of teammates. Trivia *There is an unusable Winter's Howl sitting on one of the desks in the basement of "Five" Across from it is a target that has a coating of ice, suggesting that it was tested, if not developed, at the Pentagon. *Both the Winter's Howl and Winter's Fury push the player back when fired, similar to the Ray Gun. *On the left side of the gun, the casing is removed, exposing circuitry. This implies that it is still being developed. *The Winter's Howl and the Winter's Fury don't have unlimited range. *Zombies frozen solid (turned into "ice cubes") are technically dead even before they shatter, as a round may end while they are still frozen. *On the Ascension poster for First Strike it shows Takeo with the Winter's Howl, possibly showing it will return in a later map. **Out of the original four Nazi Zombie characters, Takeo is the only one seen wielding the Winter's Howl which does not appear in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten or Ascension. *The reload animation of the Winter's Howl seems similar to a mix of the Ray Gun and the Python. *The strange thing about this weapon, is that it can be fired through the glass windows in "Five" without damaging them. It will still hit zombies behind the window, even if the glass has been untouched. It will not, however, go through the door that leads to the "Panic Room". *The Winter's Howl, along with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 are the least seen primary wonder weapons, with the Winter's Howl only appearing in "Five", Ascension and the Black Ops version of Verruckt and the Wunderwaffe only appearing in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. *The Winter's howl has recently been confirmed to appear in the mystery box in Ascension, after the eighth step of the Kassimir Mechanism easter egg was completed. Gallery WintersHowl.jpg|The Winter's Howl in first-person. Winter's Howl.jpg|The Winter's Howl in third-person. File:Winters howl.jpg|The Winter's Howl In Verruckt. The Winter's Fury.jpg|The "Winter's Fury". Winter FIVE.jpg|The unusable Winter's Howl. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons